


Christmas day

by NYWCgirl



Series: WAC 2020 [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Gen, Rescue Missions, Taken, Torture, armyfic, bastinado, beatings, injuries, missed christmas, sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack walked into a trap and are taken by insurgents.
Series: WAC 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045485
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Christmas day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Imprisonment' square on my H/C Bingo card. It is also written for the eight prompt of Whump advent, where the prompt was ‘spending the holidays in captivity.’

_December 24 th,_

_Some hell hole in the sandbox_

Jack is cold. Why everybody always thinks that Afghanistan is hot? It gets fucking cold and it doesn´t help that they took his clothes, he is only wearing his underwear. They also took his socks and shoes and the floor is freezing cold. He wonders how Mac is doing. They were separated after they were taken and he hasn’t seen the kid since. He is worried, Mac is a rookie at this, he isn’t trained like him, he went through the Farm, he knows the techniques they use. He knows everybody breaks, … eventually. It is nothing to be ashamed about. But the kid is fresh out of college, this is his first time outside of the US. So yeah, he is worried. He promised he would take care of him and here they are, locked up apart from each other. The IED they were called to was a trap, and they walked right into it. He should have…

A piercing scream pulls him out of his thoughts.

‘MAC!’ he shouts. It is the first time he has hear the kid, but he knows this scream will haunt him in his nightmares. He starts banging on the door but nobody acknowledges him. The screaming dies abruptly. He can only hope the kid lost consciousness and is left alone.

After what feels like hours, several footsteps approach and Jack steels himself for what is coming. The moment the door opens, Jack wants to attack their torturers, but he stops dead in his track. Two guards are holding Mac up. It is clear the kid is hanging limply between them. He is shoved into the room and Jack rushes forward to catch him. While he guides Mac’s body to the floor, the door closes with the laughter of his capturers.

‘Mac? Can you hear me?’

The kid looks awful but they have seemed to have left his face alone, which is odd. They broke a couple of fingers and that is just what Jack can see at first glance. Mac doesn´t respond and Jack pulls him with him until they are in the furthest corner of the room. He keeps Mac against his chest so the kid is partially off the ground. With Mac with him, Jack dozes off as well.

* * *

Mac wakes confused, he is laying against something soft and warm.

‘Hey Mac, calm down, it’s me.’

‘Jack.’ He croaks.

‘Yeah, how are you feeling?’

‘Like I was hit by a semi and it backed over me again.’

Jack smiles despite the conditions the are in, ‘I can imagine.’

‘Are you alright?’

Mac moves slowly so he can see Jack.

‘Yeah I am good.’

‘You don´t look good.’

‘What can I say. Not my first rodeo, kid.’

Mac stays silent, letting the words sink in.

‘Talk to me hoss.’

‘I am scared.’

‘That’s OK Mac, it would be strange if you weren’t. But you need to stay strong, can you do that for me?’

Mac nods, his jaw set.

‘I’m proud of you, kid.’

‘What for?’

‘You did good. Did they ask you to do something?’

‘Yeah, built them a bomb.’

Jack nods, he suspected something like that.’

‘I didn´t.’

‘I know Mac. Like I said, I’m proud of you.’

‘We need to find a way out.’

‘Well, I already checked but there is no way, we are getting out of this room without outside help.’

Mac pushes himself up and wavers for a moment, before starting to limp around the room. Jack is right, there isn’t much. A high window, they can’t reach, with bars in front of it, no electricity, a bucket and by the smell of it Jack already used it. Nothing. So he slumps back next to Jack and lowers himself back on the ground.

‘You are right.’

‘They are looking for us, Mac. They will come and get us out.’

‘How can you be so certain?’

‘It is standard protocol.’

‘You think they will find us?’

‘Yeah kid, these fellows aren’t boy scouts.’

Footsteps approach and Mac tenses. Jack gets up and two men shout something in Dari. When both of them don’t respond, one of the men points at Jack and gestures to come. Jack does as he is told, not wanting to jeopardize Mac. The door slams shut and he is alone again.

* * *

When they bring Jack back he looks horrible, they must have beaten him severely because he hangs limp between the two guards. The moment the door opens, they throw Jack inside and the door is closed again. Jack doesn’t move.

‘Jack?’ Mac approaches Jack with caution. Jack could wake up swinging.

‘Come on Jack, wake up.’

Jack looks bad, one eyes is completely swollen shut and his jaw looks busted. It takes Jack another hour to start to show signs of waking up.

‘Hey Jack, welcome back.’

‘Oh man, that was brutal. How are you?’

‘How am I? I’m fine, you are the one beaten to a pulp, remember?’

‘Yeah, just give me a minute, OK?’

Mac pulls him closer so he can rest Jack’s head in his lap. He can’t keep him against his chest , because his ribs hurt too much. But it doesn´t take long before he can hear footsteps again. He slowly lets go of Jack and readies himself to defend Jack but it is him they want. He is grabbed and even though he struggles, he is pulled out of the room and is brought to the room he so dreads. There are two more men waiting for them and while he is being subdued, the third man ties his wrists behind his back and hooks them on a hook that hangs from the ceiling. His arms are pulled up until he is standing on his toes, it already hurts and he knows he won’t be able to keep this stress position for very long. The position pulls on his injuries. But he knows this is nothing on what is to come. No, he shouldn’t think like that, he has to stay strong, he promised Jack, he can do this. He can take it, if Jack can, so can he.

Another man enters the room and start shouting at the men. He knows some basic words but they speak too quick for him to understand them. He does understand the word hands. He is untied from the ceiling. He receives a kick in the back of his knees and he goes down. He is rolled over so he is on his stomach with his arms tied behind his back. His ankles are tied together and fastened to the hook. They pulls his feet up. He still doesn´t understand what they are planning until one of the men, takes a switch. When the first swat hits his feet, tears spring in his eyes. His torturer knows what he is doing. By aiming at the vaults of his feet, he inflicts the most pain. The longer it goes on, the more excruciating it becomes and finally Mac screams. He tried to keep quiet, but the pain feels like he is struck by lightning. His breathe stocks in his throat and he struggles but he can’t get away from the blows. He can only hope he will lose consciousness, but each strike keeps him wide awake. They keep going. Endless agony.

‘Will you make the bomb?’

Now that they stopped hitting, Mac is reeling and his world is greying out. A bucket of water pulls him back to the now.

‘Don’t you dare pass out. You will make the bomb.’

‘Never’ he spits out. If Jack believes in him, he can be strong.

The next strikes feel like the skin is being torn of his feet. He screams until he is hoarse. He is not sure what happens next, but abruptly the men run from the room. There are gunshots and men shouting. Mac tries to free himself but he is too well restrained and all he can do is lay where they left him.

When the door opens one of his tormenters aims his gun at him and Mac closes his eyes, he never imagined he would die like this.

The gun fires and he starts, but there is no pain. Someone kneels next to him.

‘Hey kid, let me cut you lose, OK?’

Mac opens his eyes and next to him kneels an American soldier, he grabs for his knife and Mac tries to back away.

‘It’s OK, kid, I’m going to cut you down.’

‘Mac? Mac!’

Mac can hear Jack’s panicked voice and turns his head, ‘I’m here, Jack, I’m here.’

Jack is supported into the room and lets himself drop next to Mac.

‘I’m here Mac.’

Mac can feel his feet being gently lowered. Next his arm are released.

‘Ready to move?’

‘Yeah.’ Jack answers.

Mac clumsily tries to get up.

‘Stay down specialist. We’re going to carry you, because we can’t fit the gurney in here.’

The soldier who pulls him into a fireman carry must be strong. A wave of dizziness washes over him.

‘Keep breathing. I’ll have you in the chopper in no time. You’re doing good kid.’

Mac doesn’t answer, needing all his willpower to avoid passing out.

All of a sudden they are outside, the sun is warm and everything is too bright. The noise and downdraft from the rotors make Mac squirm, but he is held firmly until he set down in the chopper. The medic immediately starts checking Mac while Jack is helped into one of the seats. The moment both men are secured, the bird takes off.

Mac promptly goes green and the medic is quick enough to push a piece of plastic on the floor and roll Mac on his side so, before he starts vomiting. It is just bile as they almost didn’t get any food. Tears drip from his eyes while he continues heaving.

‘Keep breathing, you’re gonna be OK.’

When he is done, the medic rolls him back. He is tired and his eyes keep slipping shut even though he tries to fight it.

* * *

Jack worries but it was a relief to see Mac still alive. The screams cut right through him. At first he couldn’t make out what made Mac scream like he was skinned alive. It isn´t until Mac was lifted that he saw what must have happened. Mac’s feet are swollen and red. Bastinado. Jack has never experienced this particular form of torture before, but he knows the technique and the pain it causes.

Mac’s eyes flutter, the medic probably injected something against the nausea and on an empty stomach, it knocked the id right of his feet.

Once the paramedic is sure Mac is taken care of, he turns to Jack. He answers all of the man’s questions and is checked over. All he needs is food and sleep. He has had worse. Satisfied the man hands him a bottle of water and some crackers.

‘Go slowly, don’ t make yourself sick.’

Jack nods and takes a couple of sips, resisting the urge to down the bottle in one go. Mac is still out and Jack knows he is in capable hands so he closes his eyes.

The jolt of the bird touching down, starts Jack. Suddenly on high alert, he tries to go for Mac, but the medic blocks him while two nurses unload Mac’s gurney. The engine is killed and the rotors are whining down.

‘Stand down, We’re taking care of your charge. Are you Back with me?’

Jack nods, ‘yeah.’

‘OK, let’s go inside.’

Jack follows the medic who stays close in case his patient isn’t as stable as he says.

* * *

Jack wakes and scans the room. No longer in that dirty cell. Hospital. Mac! He looks to his side and takes a deep breathe. Mac is sleeping next to him. He looks fairly OK. There is extensive bruising, but he suspects he looks the same, when his gaze goes lower, he can see Mac’s heavily bandaged feet.

A nurse enters and starts when Jack clears his throat, but immediately smiles at him.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t expects you to be awake. How are you feeling sergeant?’

‘Jack, call me Jack. Good, all things considered.’

‘Good, can I take your vitals?’

Jack nods and the nurse is quick.

‘What is the verdict?’

‘Your blood pressure is a bit low. I want you to tell me if you are in pain, OK?’

Their talking must have woken Mac, because he stirs. Jack is immediately on high alert.

‘Hey kid, you’re safe, we’re in hospital.’

Mac blinks open his eyes and slowly shifts his head towards Jack.

‘How are you feeling specialist?’

The nurse walks up to Mac and he seems to be studying her uniform.

‘Tired.’ Or that is what he wants to say, but his voice is so hoarse that the word is barely recognizable. He grimaces against the feeling in his throat.

‘I’ll get you some water.’ The nurse says while pouring it in a sippy cup and handing it to Mac. She helps him sit up a bit,, but the movement aggravates his feet and he groans.

‘Do you want something for the pain?’

Mac nods, it shows Jack in how much pain the kid is.

‘How?’

‘Like I said hoss, they came for us. The boys got us out.’

Mac nods.

‘How long?’ he whispers.

‘Well, let’s say we missed Christmas.’

Mac’s eyes widen.

‘You OK?’

‘Yeah, like I said kid, not my first rodeo. They just want to monitor us for a bit, but I will be fine. But your feet will need some extra time to heal. I see a future with light duty and a wheelchair.’

Mac groans at the thought. But he is so exhausted, he closes his eyes. He falls asleep with Jack babbling in his ear how well he did and how proud he is.

* * *

‘Well, boys, since you missed the luxurious Christmas buffet in the mess, I had the cooks whip something up for you guys.’

One of their nurses comes in with a big smile. She is carrying two trays and deftly sits them on their night stand. When she opens them, there is turkey with cranberry sauce and baked potatoes with green veggies. And some chocolate mousse for dessert. She walks back out and comes back with a small fake Christmas tree, it is pathetic looking, but it has lights and puts it so both men can see it.

‘You may have missed Christmas, but hopefully this will make up for it, well, at least a bit. Merry Christmas, boys!’

She leaves the room before the men can say anything.

‘Better not waste a fine dinner. Merry belated Christmas, Mac!’

‘Merry Christmas Jack!’


End file.
